Lightning God
by Tausende Vogel
Summary: Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang punya kehidupan sedikit lebih sulit dari orang lain. Hidupku memang sudah tidak berjalan mulus pada awalnya tapi itu semua menjadi lebih rumit lagi setelah aku menemukan benda ini... oh bukan. Benda inilah yang menemukanku. Palu ini. Apa sebutannya? Oh iya... Mjolnir.
1. Chapter 1: This Burdens

_**Disclaimer: Naruto [©Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [©Ichie Ishibumi]**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, etc.**_

 _ **Rate: M (**_ _Just in Case_ _ **)**_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Undecided_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Typo(s), Boring, Unexperienced Author, Kaku, etc._

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang punya kehidupan sedikit lebih sulit dari orang lain. Hidupku memang sudah tidak berjalan mulus pada awalnya tapi itu semua menjadi lebih rumit lagi setelah aku menemukan benda ini... oh bukan. Benda inilah yang menemukanku. Palu ini. Apa sebutannya? Oh iya... Mjolnir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1: This Whole Complicated Burdens**_

Dan disinilah aku. Di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Tokyo yang merupakan salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia. Walaupum ramai, entah mengapa aku merasa kesepian disini. Oh apa yang aku katakan. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu.

Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah seorang murid di Tokyo Junior High School, sebuah sekplah ternama di Jepang. Aku hidup sendirian di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota. Aku tidak pernah mengenal kedua orang tuaku. Sejak kecil aku hidup sendirian, dan tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana aku bisa hidup sendirian.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolahku. Cukup jauh dan melelahkan memang. Jarak dari apartemen ke sekolah aekitar 2 mil dan aku berjalan kaki. Aku berjalan kaki karena ingin menyimpan uangku yang sedikit ini.

Setelah beberapa saat aku pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolahku. Aku langsung masuk saja dan menuju ke kelasku

Dalam perjalananku, aku dapat melihat siswa-siswa berbisiki-bisik sambil melihat kearahku. Tidak bermaksud berburuk sangka tapi aku dapat menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hal-hal seperti

 _'Hei itu Naruto.'_

 _'Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia itu orang rendahan.'_

 _'Ya, dia itu tidak layak masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mendaftar ke sekolah ini.'_

 _'Lihat saja penampilannya. Seperti gelandangan saja.'_

Dan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Seperti yang terlihat aku ini termasuk kalangan bawah. Dan kebanyakan orang disini berasal dari keluarga kaya yang berarti kalangan atas. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu jadi aku tidak merasa sakit hati atau apapun itu. Selama mereka tidak menggangguku itu tidak masalah.

Tapi tetap saja, hidup di tengah keramaian tanpa memiliki seorang teman itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Sekarang aku akan angsung menuju ke kelasku saja. Tapi tidak perlu kuceritakan kehidupanku di sekolah karena akan terasa membosankan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Malam ini terasa sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi aku berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Saat ini aku sedang menuju ke toko terdekat. Aku ingin membeli stok makananku yang hampir habis. Seperti ramen cup kesukaanku yang paling lezat.

Jalanan ini terasa sangat sepi. Hawa dingin mencekam merasuk ke sekujur tubuhku. Aku melihat kearah bangunan di seberang jalan. Bangunan yang ditinggalkan dan terlihat menyeramkan.

Aku melihat ada seorang wanita berjalan di depan gerbang bangunan itu. Dan dalam sekejap wanita itu ditarik oleh sesuatu ke bangunan itu.

"Apa itu!?" Ucapku terkejut.

Segera saja aku berjalan kearah gerbang itu. Aku melihat di sekitar bagian dalam gerbang. Tidak ada apapun yang aneh. Kuberanikan diri untuk masuk ke bangunan itu. Di sini sangat gelap. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menyalakan senter. Akupun menjelajahi bangunan ini untuk mencari wanita tadi.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara kunyahan kasar. Apa ada seseorang yang sedang makan disini? Di tempat seperti ini?

Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan keanehan itu dan menuju kearah suara itu. Aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan asal dari suara tadi. Samar-samar aku melihat sebuah bayangan punggung manusia yang berukuran besar. Apa!? Apa itu manusia? Ukurannya tidak normal! Tubuhnya sebesar dan setinggi sebuah mobil yang berdiri.

Sinar rembulan perlahan menyorot sosok bayangan tadi. Dan nampaklah sekarang. Tubuh manusia yang besar dan kekar itu. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh rambut berwarna coklat. Dan dikepalanya juga ada sepasang tanduk domba. Yep, benar. Itu bukan manusia.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin juga mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhku. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini. Dan ini disebabkan oleh makhluk yang bahkan kuanggap tidak nyata. Monster.

Bagi orang normal munglin mereka akan langsung lari saja setelah melihat ini. Tapi aku harus menemukan wanita tadi. Bisa saja monster ini ingin memakannya.

Monster itu terlihat sedang memakan sesuatu. Aku mencoba melihat apa yang dimakan. Dan ternyata itu adalah... manusia.

Setelah beberapa saat aku sadar bahwa ruanfan ini dipenuhi oleh tulang dan darah. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Perutku terasa mau memuntahkan semua isinya. Kejadian ini sungguh menjijikkan.

Aku mendengar suara wanita. Aku melihat seorang wanita yang tangan, kaki dan mulutnya diikat. Oh, dia adalah wanita yang tadi. Wanita itu mungkin ditangkap monster ini san akan dijadikan makanan. Aku harus menolongnya.

" **Diamlah manusia! Tunggulah aku menghabiskan makanan ini dulu. Lalu selanjutnya kaulah yang kumakan,"** ucap monster itu.

'Sial! Jika aku ketahuan aku pasti akan mati! Sebaiknya aku harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil setiap langkahku,' batinku.

Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah wanita itu. Aku dapat melihat wanita tersenyum dari gerakan matanya. Akulah satu-satunya harapannya agar dapat kabur dari sini.

Aku terus mengendap-ngendap kearah wanita itu. Sejauh ini sudah berjalan cukup baik karena monster ini belum menyadariku. Setelah beberapa saat aku akhirnya sampai di tempat wanita itu. Aku melepas semua ikatan pada wanita itu.

"Ter-"

Dengan cepat aku meletakkan tanganku pada mulutnya. Aku memberi dia tanda agar tetap diam dengan meletakkan telunjukku pada mulutku. Wanita ini mengangguk mengerti.

Kami berduapun mencoba keluar dari tempat ini. Kami mengendap-ngendap. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai pada akhirnya terdengar suara retakan.

 **Krak!**

Sial! Wanita ini menginjak sebuah tulang!

 **"Apa itu?"** Ucap monster itu. Aku meihatnya perlahan membalikkan badannya. Sial!

"Ayo percepat!" Ucapku selirih mungkin agar monster itu tidak mendengar. Wanita itu mengangguk. Kami pun mempercepat lari kami. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat.

 **"Wah wah, jadi ada seorang manusia lagi ya. Kau berani juga datang kesini. Tapi itu hanya akan membuatku lebih kenyang lagi. Hahahaha!"** Ucap monster itu.

Kalau sudah ketahuan begini percuma mengendap-ngendap. Kami harus lari secepat mungkin.

"Lari! Lari secepat yang kau bisa!" Teriakku.

Aku dan wanita ini berlari secepat mungkin.

 **"Hahahaha!"** Tawa monster kesetanan. **"Larilah secepat mungkin. Itu semua percuma. Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Hahahaha!"**

Kami berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya. Kami tetap saja berlari. Sedikit lagi kami sampai di luar. Tapi terlambat. Monster itu berlari kearah kami dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. Dalam sekejap dia berada di depan kami.

"Lari! Menjauh dari sini! Biar aku saja yang mengecohnya," ucapku.

Wanita itu sekilas terlihat khawatir. Air mata mengalir dari wajahnya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Dan dia pun berlari menjauh.

 **"Apapun yang kalian rencanakan, kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Sebaiknya tidak perlu susah payah buang-buang tenaga. Diamlah saja denfan tenang dan biarkan aku memakan kalian,"** ucap monster itu.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu aku langsung berlari kearah berlawanan dengan wanita tadi. Tapi aku tidak cukup cepat. Dengan datu ayunan tangannya dia memukulku dan membuatku terhempas menabrak dinding.

Ugh, dengan jelas aku dapat mendengar suara tulang-tulangku patah. Organ-organ dalamku juga terasa sakit.

 **"Lemah sekali. Aku hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku dan kau langsung tersungkur begitu. Manusia memang lemah,"** ucap monster itu. Aku yakin ada nada sombong dalam ucapannya itu.

Dia berjalan kearahku. Aku tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Sepertinya aku akan mati disini. Mati di tangan monster. Hahaha, aku pikir ini termasuk dalam kategori mati konyol. Tapi aku berpikir kalau dapat bertahan hidup, apa hidupku akan menjadi lebih baik? Tentu tidak. Yah, ini membuatku sedikit lebih ikhlas menerima kematianku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Menunggu kematian merenggut kehidupanku. Mungkin setelah mati nanti aku dapat mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku yang tak pernah terjawab selama aku hidup. Di kehidupan setelah kematianku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar sebuah suara dentuman yang terdengar sangat dekat. Aku juga mendegar suara sambaran petir.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat monster tadi jatuh tersungkur. Bekas seretannya juga ada di tanah. Tunggu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku juga melihat sebuah palu di depanku. Apa? Palu? Kenapa ada palu disini? Aku tidak ingat ada palu ini disini tadi.

Aku melihat kearah palu itu dengan seksama. Palu itu tidak terlihat seperti palu pada umumnya. Ukuran pemukulnya lebih besar dari yang biasanya. Di palu berwarna hitam itu juga terdapat ukiran-ukiran cantik. Palu ini terlihat menarik. Apa palu ini yang membuat monster itu jatuh tersungkur?

Aku mencoba meraihnya dengan tangan kananku. Dan setelah aku berhasil menggenggamnya, secara ajaib tubuhku terasa pulih kembali. Tubuhku bahkan terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Aku mencoba berdiri. Kulihat monster tadi juga dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri.

 **"Gah! Apa-apaan tadi itu! Dari mana datangnya benda itu?"** Ucap monster itu marah. **"Lupakan saja! Sekarang aku akan memakanmu manusia rendahan!"**

Monster itu berlari kearahku dengan cepat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tanpa kusadari setelah cukup dekat, aku menghantamkan palu di tanganku pada monster itu.

Sebuah dentuman dan ledakan petir terjadi. Monster itu melayang dan menabrak dinding. Lalu dia jatuh ke tanah.

Aku terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Aku melihat kearah palu ini. Apa itu tadi kemampuan palu ini? Itu tadi menakjubkan tapi juga aneh untukku.

Aku mendekat kearah monster yang tersungkur di tanah itu. Pegangan palu di tanganku bertambah panjang dan aku pun memegangnya dengan dua tangan. Pemukulnya jadi bertambah besar. Tapi entah mengapa tidak terasa berat untukku.

 **"T-tunggu dulu. J-jangan bunuh aku,"** ucap monster ini ketakutan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau sudah membunuh banyak orang hanya untuk kau jadikan makanan. Dan kau juga mencoba memakanku tadi. Kurasa itu sudah cukup alasan untuk membunuhmu," ucapku.

Apa aku harus benar-benar membunuh monster ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Tidak! Aku harus yakin. Monster memang pantas untuk menerimanya.

Aku menarik palu ini kebelakang.

 **"T-tidak... "**

Aku ayunkan palu ini sekuat yang aku bisa ke monster ini. Ledakan petir yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya terjadi. Tubuh monster tadi sudah hancur. Sisa-sisa tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu.

Aku melihat kembali ke palu di tanganku. Palu ini benar-benar hebat dan menakjubkan. Tapi jika aku membawanya mungkin akan membawaku ke masalah rumit yang lain. Seperti monster yang lain.

Aku meletakkan palunya di tanah dan mencoba melepaskannya. Tapi palu ini tidak mau lepas. Aku bersusah payah mencoba melepasnya tapi tetap saja. Palu ini seperti menyedot tanganku sehingga tak bisa lepas.

Palu ini tiba-tiba mengangkat tanganku keatas. Semakin tinggi palu ini mengangkatku. Aku melihat kebawah dan aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tak menapak pada tanah lagi. Aku melayang!

Aku mencoba melepaskan palu ini tapi tetap tidak bisa. Sedetik kemudian palu ini membawaku terbang keatas dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal. Ini terlalu cepat! Aku bisa mati jika dibawa dengan kecepatan seperti ini.

Dengan susah payah aku melihat ke bawah dan aku sangat terkejut. Aku melihat bumi, maksuddku planet bumi semakin mengecil! Apa itu berarti aku sedang berada di luar angkasa sekarang? Tidak!

Aku memejamkan mataku. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Setelah aku membuka mataku aku akan terbangun di kamarku dan semua keanehan ini akan berakhir. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan...

Sial!

Sekarang aku berada di semacam jalur yang aneh. Semacam portal atau lubang cacing menurutku. Palu ini benar-benar cepat. Aku melihat sekilas ke depan. Aku dapat melihat lubang keluar. Aku juga dapat melihat langit, awan dan pepohonan. Oh, apakah itu bumi?

Aku dibawa masuk ke lubang itu. Aku dapat melihat pepohonan, langit biru, bebatuan dan hal-hal lainnya. Ya! Ini adalah alam di bumi! Aku berada di bumi.

Aku melihat diriku terus dibawa dengan cepat. Aku melihat diriku semakin dekat di tanah dan palu ini tidak melambat sedikitpun. Sial.

Dengan tidak elitnya aku menabrak tanah dan terseret beberapa meter. Itu tadi sakit sekali! Aku merasakan mulutku dipenuhi oleh tanah. Tapi untungnya palu ini sudah berhenti.

Aku menelantangkan tubuhku di atas tanah. Mengeluatkan tanah sialan yang masuk ke dalam mulutku ini. Dapat kulihat langit cerah di atas. Indah.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah sampai," ucap sebuah suara lelaki yang terdengar gagah.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kebelakang. Aku melihat seorang pria dewasa, bertubuh besar dan kekar. Tubuh atletisnya terlihat jelas karena dia tidak memakai atasan. Dia memliki banyak bekas luka di tubuh, dan wajahnya. Dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang sebahu dan mata biru.

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana ini? Apa kau tahu cara kembali ke Tokyo? Aku ingin kembali," Tanyaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang ini. Yang terpenting adalah cara kembali ke Tokyo.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau baru saja sampai," ucap pria itu. "Dan biar mudah kau pahami, aku akan mengatakan kalau kau tidak berada di Midgard atau untukmu bumi."

Ini bukan bumi? Sial. Yah itu cukup masuk akal karena tadi aku dibawa ke luar angkasa. Mungkin sekarang aku berada di sebuah planet jauh dari bumi. Dan planet ini mempunyai kehidupan seperti di bumi? Kalau begitu orang ini? Alien!?

"Kenyataan ini mungkin mengejutkan untukmu, tapi tak perlu khawatir. Kau masih bisa pulang," ucapnya. Masih bisa pulang? Syukurlah.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dan kenapa kau dibawa kesini oleh Mjolnir," tambahnya. "Namaku adalah Thor. Dewa petir dari mitologi Nordik."

Aku mencoba mencerna ucapan orang ini. Thor? Dewa petir? Itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun orang ini mirip dengan Thor di gambaran duniaku, orang ini pasti hanya bercanda. Dan Mjolnir? Palu milik Thor yang memiliki kekuatan petir. Dan di tanganku ada palu yang memiliki kekuatan petir. Tunggu sebentar...

"Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh untukmu. Tapi aku tidak berbohong," ucapnya. "Mungkin aku harus membuktikannya agar kau percaya."

Membuktikan? Ya, itu benar. Kau harus membuktikannya agar aku bisa percaya dengan semua keanehan ini.

Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada palu di tanganku. Palu ini bergetar lalu tertarik ke tangan orang yang mengaku Thor ini.

"Mundurlah anak muda. Kau akan terluka jika terlalu dekat," ucapnya.

Aku pun berdiri dan mundur untuk menjauh dari 'Thor' ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Mjolnir... " ucapnya yang seperti gumaman.

Dia mengangkat 'Mjolnir' ke atas dengan kuat. Pancaran petir menyambar dari palu itu menuju ke atas langit. Seketika aku merasakan keanehan lagi. Langit yang tadinya cerah sekarang sudah hilang digantikan oleh awan hitam. Angin terasa sangat kuat sekali sehingga aku harus menahan diriku sekuat mungkin. Petir menyambar-nyambar dari awan hitam di langit. Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat petir menyambar-nyambar sekuat itu sebelumnya! Itu adalah badai petir terkuat yang pernah ada.

Dan keanehan ini belum berakhir. Awan-awan di langit menyambarkan petir terkuat mereka pada 'Thor'. 'Thor' menerimanya dan terlihat menikmatinya. Tubuhnya sekarang diselimuti oleh petir. Seluruh tubuhnya! Ini menakjubkan dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

Dia berjalan kearahku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku ke belakang secara refleks. Tapi secara mengejutkan 'Thor' muncul di hadapanku seperti sambaran kilat. Cepat sekali! Aku meneguk ludahku kasar.

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya?" Ucapnya. "Akulah Thor! Dewa Petir! Dan kau adalah penerusku, pewarisku. Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan Dewa Petir. Untuk menumpas segala macam kejahatan di seluruh alam!"

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ini nyata. Orang ini adalah Thor. Dewa petir dengan senjatanya Mjolnir. Ini... ini tidak dapat dipercaya.

"M- maafkan aku. Aku tidak mempercayaimu," ucapku sambil menundukkan badanku untuk minta maaf.

Thor tersenyum. Badai yang dia buat tadi mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh siang hari yang cerah seperti sebelumnya. Petir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya pun menghilang. Ini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Hal seperti itu wajar terjadi. Sekarang tenang, santai, dan jangan takut. Aku akan menjelaskan maksud dari kau dibawa kesini," ucapnya.

"I- iya," ucapku sambil mengangguk.

Dia berjalan menuju sebuah batu dan aku pun mengikutinya. Dia duduk bersila di atas batu itu dan memandang kearahku.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Jadi, apa kau tidak keberatan memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa," ucapku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperkenalkan lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Jadi kau orang Jepang?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Hm hm... jadi bagaimana kalau kau kupanggil Naruto-kun? Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah Naruto-kun. Aku akan menjelaskan maksud kehadiranmu kesini. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena membawamu dengan paksa." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau tahu Mjolnir? Mjolnir adalah senjataku. Dia hanya bisa diangkat oleh orang-orang yang pantas saja. Dan selama ini, Mjolnir hanya dapat diangkat oleh aku dan ayahku," ucapnya. "Aku membuat Mjolnir mencari seseorang lagi yang pantas untuk mengangkatnya. Dan akhirnya dia memilih kau Naruto-kun."

Memilihku? Tapi kenapa? Memangnya apa yang spesial dari diriku?

"Aku melakukannya untuk mencari penerusku, orang yang pantas mengangkat Mjolnir yaitu dirimu. Kau akan menjadi penerusku untuk membasmi kejahatan di seluruh alam denfan kekuatan dewa petir."

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia ingin digantikan? "Tapi kenapa kau harus mencari penerus? Apa itu artinya kau akan berhenti menjadi Dewa Petir?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, aku akan berhenti menjadi dewa petir pada akhirnya. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru. Berkeluarga. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku akan melupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai dewa petir."

"Jadi kau akan memberikan tanggung jawabmu padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Benar. Tapi aku tidak akan langsung memberikan semuanya padamu. Itu semua membutuhkan proses. Secaea bertahap kau akan menerima tanggung jawabku. Kita akan berbagi. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan sepenuhnya mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai dewa petir."

Ini tidak mungkin. Apa ini berarti aku akan menjadi dewa? Ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa. Carilah orang lain yang lebih pantas. Lagipula aku tidak punya kelebihan apapun. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf... " ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Yah aku mengerti. Ini bukanlah hak yang bisa kau putuskan dalam sesaat. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk memutuskan. Tidak ada batasan waktu. Kau bisa memikirkannya sambil menjalani kehidupanmu di Midgard," ucapnya.

Aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya.

"Sekarang aku akan memulangkanmu kembali Midgard. Kau pikirkanlah baik-baik terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menerimanya apapun jawabanmu," ucapnya. Dia memutar-mutar palunya dan muncul sebuah portal di sampingnya. Aku mengerti portal ini menuju ke rumahku.

"Bawalah Mjolnir bersamamu. Mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya. Mjolnir akan membukakan portal kesini lagi jika kau menginginkannya. Kembalilah kesini jika kau sudah memutuskan."

Thor menyerahkan Mjolnir padaku. Aku menolak. Tapi Thor tetap bersikeras memaksaku dan akhirnya aku pun membawanya.

Aku berjalan menuju portal.

"Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan menerimanya. Aku dapat merasakan kebaikan dan ketulusan hatimu. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan orang yang membutuhkan bantuanmu dan itulah tugas yang paling utama," ucapnya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku langsung masuk saja ke portal. Sesaat kemudian portal itu menghilang dan aku berada di bangunan kosong tadi.

"Ini semua benar-benar aneh."

 **Naruto PoV:** end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Thor menyesap minuman di tangannya. Malam ini terasa dingin dan dia sedang meminum minuman hangat. Sangat nikmat.

Dia terpikir kembali pada pemuda yang datang bersama Mjolnir. Anak itu mengingatkan pada dirinya saat masih muda. Dia sudah tahu pada akhirnya Naruto akan datang kembali dan menyetujui permintaannya.

Dia meletakkan gelasnya di sampingnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya pada batu yang didudukinya dan mencoba tidur. Niatnya dia urungkan saat ada sebuah portal di depannya. Dia tersenyum dan menaikkan badannya lagi. Akhirnya...

 **Naruto PoV**

Dan di sinilah aku. Aku tidak tahu keputusanku ini bijaksana atau bodoh. Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah yakin. Karena ini adalah takdirku.

Aku melihatnya dusuk di atas batu yang sama dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Jadi apa kau sudah memutuskan? Apa keputusanmu?" Tanyanya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Ah, udara disini terasa lebih segar. Apa yang kupikirkan!? Fokus!

"Aku... " suaraku lirih. Aku meneguk ludahku. "Aku menerima permintaanmu."

Aku dapat melihat senyuman dari Dewa Petir Thor ini dengan jelas setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Itu bagus sekali! Itu adalah jawaban yang kuharapkan!" Ucapnya dengan nada senang. "Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apa alasanmu menerima permintaanku?" Ucapnya. Aku dapat mendengar nada serius dari ucapannya.

"Aku... aku ingin membuat hidupku ini lebih berarti. Selama ini aku hanya hidup tanpa tahu tujuan, tak tahu apa yang haris kulakukan, da hanya mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Mungkin dengan menerima permintaanmu aku dapat memhuat hidupku lebih berarti," jawabku.

Thor tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat sedang mengamati wajahku dengan teliti. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia menatapku seserius itu.

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Aku ingin alasanmu yang sebenarnya," jawabnya.

Apa maksudnya? Aku tadi sudah mengucapkannya kan? Alasanku yang sebenarnya?

Aku merenungkan ucapan Thor. Apakah aku maksudnya ada alasan lain dari diriku. Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan di dalam tubuhku. Ini seperti saat aku melihat orang yang tertindas. Perasaan tidak terima atas ketidakadilan. Orang yang kuat menindas yang lemah. Gambaran-gambaran masa lalu terlintas dalam benakku. Saat aku melihat orang-orang tertindas. Aku merasakan kemarahan dan keinginan untuk menolong mereka. Tidak peduli apa yang kuhadapi aku pasti menolong mereka. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata aku adalah orang yang cukup baik.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri ketidakadilan. Aku muak melihat orang-orang tertindas sepertiku diperlakukan tidak adil. Aku butuh kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk memberiku kekuatan," ucapku.

Thor tersenyum. "Itu bagus sekali. Aku senang dengan jawabanmu," ucapnya. "Jadi mulai sekarang kau akn menjadi penerusku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku mengiyakan ucapannya. Dia terlihat gembira sekali.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Thor-sama?" Tanyaku. Aku juga harus memanggilnya dengan sopan karena dia ini dewa.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil Thor saja atau... ehm- ah! Sensei! Itu panggilan orang Jepang untuk guru kan?" Ucapnya.

"Thor-sensei?"

"Itu terdengar cukup bagus. Hanya saja tidak perlu terlalu formal," ucapnya. "Mulai sekarang kau akan aku beri pelatihan yang akan kau gunakan untuk menjadi penerusku. Bisa dibilang aku akan menjadi gurumu. Aku akan mengajari tentang cara bertarung, pengetahuan supenatural, Yggdrasil, dan masih banyak lagi. Kau harus mempelajari banyak hal Naruto-kun."

Aku mengangguk. Aku mengerti tugas ini memang berat dan masuk akal jika aku harus mempelajari banyak hal.

"Aku mengerti. Aku siap untuk mempelajari apapun yang harus kupelajari Thor-sensei," ucapku.

"Bagus. Tapi selama pelatihan kau tidak boleh pulang ke tempat asalmu. Aku akan berada di sini terus sampai pelatihanmu sudah selesai."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku memang sudah menduganya sebelumnya. Aku sudah siap untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku dan memulai kehidupan baruku ini.

"Bagus. Pelatihannya akan kumulai besok. Sekarang tidurlah. Hari sudah malam," ucap Thor.

Aku melihatnya merebahkan badannya di atas batu. Tunggu, apa aku juga harus tidur di atas batu?

"Maaf, tapi dimana aku harus tidur?"

Thor menunjuk salah satu batu di sampingnya. Oh ternyata memang benar. Aku harus tidur di atas batu. Ini pasti akan terasa tidak nyaman, apalagi aku hatus tidur di luar alam. Pasti akan terasa dingin. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa terhimdar dari hujan karena tempat ini berada di bawah tebing.

Aku berjalan kearah batu itu dan duduk di atasnya. Aku melatakkan Mjolnir di bawah. Aku mencoba merebahkan badanku dan berusaha tertidur. Sial! Batu ini terlalu keras. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Jika tidur saja sudah susah. Bagaimana dengan pelatihannya nanti? Semoga saja berjalan lancar.

.

 _ **Day 1 of Training**_

"Kenapa aku harus memakai armor itu?" Tanyaku. Thor-sensei sedang membawa sebuah armor besi di tangannya. Dia ingin aku untuk memakainya.

Thor-sensei tak menjawab. Dia berjalan kebelakangku dan memakaikan armor tanpa lengan ini padaku.

Sesaat aku langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Apa-apaan ini? Armor ini berat sekali! Aku bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan badanku.

"Kau harus selalu memakai armor ini selama pelatihan. Kau tidak boleh melepasnya kecuali aku menyuruhmu."

"Tapi ini b- berat sekali. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Berapa berat armor ini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

.

 _ **Day 5**_

Aku mulai merutuki nasibku. Pelatihan ini tidak normal! Orang ini selalu memaksaku untuk melakukan pelatihan yang tak masuk akal!

"Push up 500 kali, sit up 500 kali, squad jump 500 kali, lari keliling hutan ini 50 kali. Jika kau tidak dapat menyelesaikannya saat tengah hari, kau tidak dapat jatah makan siang.

Yep, aku sudah memberitahumu.

"Latihan ini akan bertambah banyak saat kau mulai terbiasa. Hanya ingin memberitahumu," ucapnya sambil meminum air di botol dari batunya.

Apa? Aku tidak menduga yang satu ini!?

.

 _ **Day 20**_

Thor sensei menggambar sebuah pohon di atas sebuah batu. Dia juga menulis sesuatu pada masing-masing ranting batang dan akar pada pohon tersebut.

"Ini adalah adalah pohon kehidupan, pohon raksasa yang sangat besar dan keramat yang menghubungkan sembilan dunia dalam kosmologi Nordik. Kadangkala disebut Mímameiðr atau Lérað. Pada cabangnya terletak Ásgard, Vanaheim, dan Álfheim. Pada batangnya terletak dunia manusia yang bernama Midgard, yang mana Jötunheim (dunia para raksasa) juga berada di sekitarnya, dan di bawahnya terletak Nidhavellir yang juga disebut Svartálfheim. Ketiga akarnya menembus tiga dunia yang bernama Hel, Niflheim, dan Muspelheim, meskipun hanya dunia pertama yang memperoleh mata air Yggdrasil," ucap Thor-sensei. (A/N: Saya copas dari Wiki. Lol haha).

Aku hanya dapat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Apa yang sensei katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sensei menghela nafas. "Yah, mungkin penjelasanku terlalu rumit untukmu ya? Tak kusangka kau ternyata cukup bodoh juga." Ucapnya.

Dia tadi memanggilku bodoh? Tanpa ragu!? Sakit hatiku.

.

 _ **Day 45**_

Aku mengayunkan kedua tanganku kearahnya secepat yang aku bisa. Aku berusaha melayangkan pukulanku padanya tapi dia berhasil menghindari semuanya.

"Kau berkelahi seperti wanita tua Naruto-kun. Aku yakin bahkan anak kecil dapat mengalahkanmu dengan mudah."

Sial! Dia terus saja mengejekku! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Sekarang aku akan menggunakan tendanganku juga. Jika aku menggunakan kedua kaki dan tanganku, dia pasti akan kesusahan dan terkena.

Aku mengarahkan kaki kananku pada tubuh sampingnya. Dengan sigap dia menangkap kakiku. Dia mengangkat kakiku keatas. Sedetik kemudian dia melemparku keatas dengan sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari gajah sekalipun. Aku melihat ke bawah. Sial! Aku berada sangat tinggi dari tanah sekarang.

100 m?

500 m?

2 km?

Ini semakin tinggi dan tinggi lagi. Tidak! Aku akan mati!

.

 _ **Day 70**_

"Di dalam dunia ini, ada banyak sekali macam makhluk supranatural. Hampir semua yang tercetak dalam sejarah manusia itu adalah nyata. Contohnya adalah aku dan dewa Nordik lainnya," ucap Thor-sensei.

Aku memikirkan lagi ucapan Thor-sensei. Hmm, bagaimana dengan makhluk-makhluk yang aku lihat di TV, dongeng, legenda, dan cerita kuno lainnya. Naga? Siluman? Monster? Manusia serigala? Vampir? Hantu? Apa mereka nyata?

"Bukan hanya dewa Nordik saja. Makhluk dari Injil atau Kristiani, Hindu, Budha, Mitologi Yunani, Mitologi China, Mitologi Mesir, mereka semua nyata."

Tunggu tunggu. Jadi semua tuhan dan dewa itu nyata? Ini membuatku ingin menanyakan satu hal.

"Jika semua dewa dan tuhan itu nyata, sebagai manusia manakah yang paling benar untuk disembah? Setahuku jika kau mengikuti agama yang satu dan masuk surga, kau akan masuk neraka dalam agama lain."

"Hm hm... itu pertanyaan yang bagus," Thor sensei terlihat mengelus-elus jenggotnya. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

.

 _ **Deay 140**_

"Thor-sensei. Jika kau memberi Mjolnir padaku, bukankah itu akan membuatmu lemah?" Tanyaku.

Thor-sensei tertawa lepas setelah mendengarku. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Petir mulai menyelimuti tangannya. Dia berjalan agak jauh dariku dan menghantam tanah di bawahnya dengan petirnya.

Kawah yang cukup besar tercipta di sana tanah di sekitar juga retak dimana-mana.

"Ini memang hanya sedikit, tapi aku pastikan padamu. Aku tidak akan melemah hanya karena tidak membawa Mjolnir. Aku akan mengajarkan cara menggunakan petir tanpa Mjolnir. Mungkin kau juga punya kemampuan lain, siapa tahu?"

.

 _ **Day 199? 200? Pilih satu. Aku tidak yakin.**_

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Kau past sudah dapat menduga latihan seperti apa yang aku jalani. Dan terlebih lagi Thor sensei menambah beban latihannya. Yah, dia melakukannya setiap minggu. Tapi bisa kau bayangkan latihanku sekarang? 10000 push up, 10000 sit up, 10000 squad jump, 10000 pull up, lari keliling hutan 5000 kali dan beberapa latihan lain yang aku tidak tahu namanya sebanyak 10000 kali.

Dan kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Aku masih hidup! Dari semua latihan gila itu aku masih hidup. Ini benar-benar mustahil.

"Angkat Mjonir!" Perintah Thor sensei. Aku langsung saja menurutinya.

Aku mencoba mengangkatnya dengan tangan kananku tapi tidak bisa. Aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk mengangkatnya. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku dan akhirnya bisa terangkat.

"Itu adalah berat asli Mjolnir. Selama ini dia meringankan beratnya agar bisa kau angkat. Sekarang tidak lagi. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan berat aslinya."

.

 _ **Day ? Aku sudah lupa. Aku mulai amnesia!?**_

Dari semua hari latihanku hari ini adalah yang paling enak untukku. Jika aku biasanya hanya tidur 5 jam atau 4 jam, sekarang aku bisa tidur 8 jam. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Asal kau tahu saja sehari disini adalah 45 jam! Dan Thor-sensei terus saja menyuruhku berlatih! Tapi aku masih harus bersyukur.

Aku merebahkan badanku di atas batu ini. Tapi aku tak dapat langsung tidur karena Thor sensei memangggilku.

"Hei Naruto-kun. Apa kau bisa menceritakan tentang kehidupanmu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya.

Dan malam ini aku menghabiskannya untuk bercerita pada orang tua ini!

.

 _ **Day ? Fuck this! Aku tidak mau menghitung lagi! Pilihlah angka kesukaanmu aku tidak peduli!**_

Sudah terasa lama sekali aku di sini. Awalnya aku ingin pergi saja dari sini tapi sekarang aku malah senang berada di sini. Ini memang terdengar aneh tapi itu benar. Aku melihat sosok Thor-sensei sebagai ayahku. Tapi aku tidak berani memanggilnya ayah.

Sekarang kami sedang melakukan sparring. Adu pukulan, tendangan, tangkisan, menghindar, itu semua sudah kami lakukan. Dan kau tahu sudah berapa lama kami melakukannya? Setengah hari!

Sekarang aku sudah mahir bertarung. Dari yang awalnya 'wanita tua' sekarang dia memanggilku 'bocah preman jalanan'. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, aku tak peduli.

Selama ini dia terus saja menghindari semua seranganku. Aku yakin dia bahkan hanya main-main sekarang. Sial! Aku menendangnya dan dia menangkap kakiku. Dia lalu memukulku dan membuatku terseret di tanah. Aku tak menggerakkan tubuhku.

Thor-sensei mendekatiku. "Hei Naruto-kun. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia berlari kearahku dengan raut muka khawatir.

Aku tersenyum aaat dia sudah dalam jangkauanku. Dengan cepat aku menyapu kakinya dengan kakiku membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku mengambil posisi di atas tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalan tanganku pada wajahmya pertanda aku sudah menguncinya.

"Hahahaha, itu tadi cara yang licik Naruto-kun," ucapmya.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau selalu saja menghindar. Aku tak dapat memikirkan cara lain."

Dia memintaku untuk melepaskannya. "Yah, ini sudah saatnya. Kau sudah siap untuk ke lapangan yang sesungguhnya Naruto-kun."

Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Benarkah ini? "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kau akan mengirimku ke Asgard untuk menjadi tentara di sana? Atau kau ingin aku bersamamu saja untuk membasmi monster di ke Sembilan Dunia?" Tanyaku. Jujur aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Woah, woah... tenang Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan menggunakan idemu tadi. Aku punya ide yang lebih baik." Ucapnya.

Aku semakin berbinar. Ide yang lebih baik? Apa itu? Apa itu? "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sekarang. Aku akan langsung mengirimmu kesana. Aku sudah meninggalkan beberapa pesan untukmu di sana tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Aku mengangguk girang. Sesaat kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanyaku yang tak rela.

"Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi aku tidak yakin kita akan bertemu dekat. Aku ingin mengurus beberapa hal dulu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Begitu ya? Jadi aku akan meninggalkan Thor... Tou-san... "Tou-san... " ucapku lirih. Apa itu tadi? Mulutku bersuara sendiri. Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari mataku.

Thor-sensei mengangkat daguku untuk melihat wajahku. Sekarang dia bisa melihat aku sedang menangis seperti bayi. Sial! Ini memalukan.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya mengejutkanku. Thor-sensei memelukku. Pelukan ini terasa hangat sekali. Jadi ini yang namanya pelukan? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi senyaman ini. Aku tak pernah berpelukan dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tidak perlu menangis. Kehidupan lamamu itu sudah berakhir. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku tidak ingin anakku menangis." Ucapnya.

Ucapannya itu justru tidak membuat tangisanku berakhir. Itu justru membuatnya semakin tak tertahan. Aku dapat merasakan seluruh wajahku tertutupi oleh cairan.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa kita berpelukan selama kau merasa lebih baik." Ucapnya.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Sial! Aku tidak mau melepas pelukan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Ini bukanlah yang kuharapkan.

Dari sejuta dugaanku ini bukanlah salah satunya.

Bayangkan kau berlatih setiap hari dengan gila untuk menjadi kuat dan kau harus berakhir di tempat seperti ini? Apa ini!? Aku harus memulai kehidupan lamaku!?

Tunggu sebentar, aku lupa nama tempat ini. Aku merogoh sakuku untuk mengeluarkan surat dari Tou-san. Oh ya...

Nama tempat ini adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hai, apa kabar semuanya?**

 **Yah ini dia fic ke2ku yang boring. Saya membuat fic ini disela-sela membuat fic saya yang satunya.**

 **Thor disini terinspirasi dari film Marvel Thor, tapi dengan adaptasi ke anime Highschool DxD (saya membuat Thor lebih kuat). Kekuatan Thor tanpa Mjolnir itu terinspirasi dari trailer terbaru film Thor-Ragnarok.**

 **Naruto disini sudah jelas bukan seorang shinobi. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Sacred gear? Tidak, dia tidak punya sacred gear.**

 **Mungkin itu saja author notenya saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Jika ada pertanyaan, tanya saja di review. Saya akan berusaha pm untuk menjawab.**

 **Sudah itu saja ya, saya Tausende Vogel pamit.**

 _ **See You!**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

_**Disclaimer: Naruto [©Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [©Ichie Ishibumi]**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Friendship, Family, Fantasy, etc.**_

 _ **Rate: M (**_ _Just in Case_ _ **)**_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Undecided_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Typo(s), Boring, Unexperienced Author, Kaku, etc._

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang punya kehidupan sedikit lebih sulit dari orang lain. Hidupku memang sudah tidak berjalan mulus pada awalnya tapi itu semua menjadi lebih rumit lagi setelah aku menemukan benda ini... oh bukan. Benda inilah yang menemukanku. Palu ini. Apa sebutannya? Oh iya... Mjolnir._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2: New School, New Friends, New Home, New Me. Everything is Brand New!**_

So, di sinilah aku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang tua itu. Kenapa dia mengirimku kesini? Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa menyiapkan semua ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya pergi kemanapun saat kita berlatih. Yah lupakan saja itu. Lagipula dia memang seorang dewa.

Well, aku akan memberitahumu tentang surat yang ditinggalkannya.

' _Dear Naruto_

 _Tempat ini adalah Midgard atau bumi. Tepatnya di kota Kuoh, Jepang. Kupikir kau tidak akan kesulitan beradaptasi karena ini adalah Jepang tempat asalmu. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke Kuoh Academy. Kau akan masuk sekolah mulai besok. Dan untuk hal-hal yang harus kau lakukan... kau bebas melakukan apapun. Lakukanlah apa yang hati nuranimu inginkan. Mungkin mencari kekasih? Hmm? Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini, tapi kau akan tahu dengan segera tanpa kuberitahu. Buatlah aku bangga Naruto._

 _With Love,_

 _Thor, ayahmu'_

Yep, itu dia.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak upacara pertama masuk sekolah, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Saat pertama kali masuk kesini aku tidak merasakan orang-orang menatapku dengan benci lagi seperti dulu. Mungkin mereka memang orang yang berbeda. Tapi sikap mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Seperti saat aku pertama kali masuk gerbang sekolah. Mereka berteriak.

 _'Ah, siapa itu? Dia terlihat keren'._

 _'Oh lihat badannya. Sangat atletis.'_

 _'Wah, dia terlihat seperti pendekar di cerita-cerita saja. Gagah, kuat, dan tampan.'_

 _'Wah, aku ingin tahu siapa namanya.'_

Keren? Aku? Aku mengecek kebenaran perkataan mereka. Hmm, aku memakai seragam sekolah biasa. Tapi, bajuku keluar dan tidak kukancingkan karena aku malas. Aku memakai kaos untuk menutupinya. Rambutku acak-acakan. Atletis? Hmm, ada benarnya juga. Latihan bersama Tou-san membuat otot-ototku menjadi lebigmh besar dan terbentuk. Tapi untung saja tidak sebesar dia. Aku tidak suka punya tubuh terlalu besar.

Aku mulai memikirkan tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Tou-san bilang aku bebas melakukan apapun. Aku sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini dan membasmi semua kejahatan dan ketidakadilan di ke-Sembilan Dunia. Tapi ada tambahan surat dari ayah.

' _P/S: Jika kau berencana meninggalkan sekolah aku akan menghancurkan tengkorakmu!'_

Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikirannya. Apa yang dia pikirkan!?

Ya sudahlah. Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang ke apartemenku. Yah, ayahku sudah mempersiapkan apartemen yang cukup besar dan nyaman. Hari ini sudah sore dan aku ingin istirahat setelah seharian bersekolah.

Niatku terurungkan saat aku melihat gerombolan orang di sebuah gang. Sekelompok laki-laki yang terlihat seperti berandal jalanan sedang mengepung seorang perempuan.

"Hai gadis manis. Apa kau mau menemani kami sebentar?" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir.

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin pergi sekarang. Biarkan aku lewat," ucap perempuan itu. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Hah! Jangan buang-buang waktu. Aku akan memegangnya," ucap pria gendut. Dia memegang perempan itu dengan kasar. "Sakon lepas semua bajunya!"

"Wah beneran nih? Apa boleh?" Ucap pria yang dipanggil Sakon dengan ekspresi bejatnya. Dia mulai menggerayangi tubuh perempuan itu. Dan perempuan itu berusaha menolak sekuat yang dia bisa.

Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Orang-orang bejat ini sudah kelewatan.

"Hei!" Teriakku pada mereka.

Mereka semua menatap kearahku. "Huh apa maumu? Kau tidak lihat kami sedang sibuk?"

"Lepaskan dia kalian orang menjijikkan. Atau... "

"Atau apa? Gahahaha! Dengar, jika kau tidak pergi sekarang kami akan menghajarmu. Pergi sana. Shoo shoo... " ucap pria berkuncir. "Dan jangan beritahu polisi. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku akan memukul beberapa tengkorak di sini. Oh... atau mungkin selangkangan? Itu terdengar bagus.

"Dasar bodoh."

Aku melayangkan pukulan kearah kepala pria berkuncir ini membuat kepalanya menghantam tanah dengan kuatnya.

"Kimimarou!? Kau! Berani-beraninya kau. Sakon! Jirobou! Hajar dia!"

Si gendut dan sepasang anak kembar itu mengarahkan tinjunya padaku secara bersamaan. Aku tidak menghindar dan menerima pukulan mereka dengan santai.

"Aww aww! Keras sekali!" Pekik mereka sambil memegangi tangan yang mereka gunakan untuk memukulku. "Bagaimana tubuhnya bisa sekeras itu?"

"Gah siapa peduli?" Si pria gendut itu menarik sebilah pisau. "Orang ini sudah membuatku muak."

Sedetik kemudian dia mengayunkan pisaunya kearahku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku memegang tangannya dengan satu tangan. Tendangan lututku kulayangkan pada alat kelaminnya. Dan selanjutnya dia berguling-guling di tanah sambil memegangi alat kelaminnya.

Sepasang kembar yang tersisa menatap teman mereka dengan pandangan shock. Selanjutnya mereka menatap kearahku dengan tatapan marah.

"Dasar sok jagoan! Kau akan mati di sini!" Setelah itu mereka menarik sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya padaku.

Oh, sial! Apa itu pistol sungguhan? Maksudku aku tidak apa-apa dengan senjata itu tapi yang kukhawatirkan adalah gadis ini.

Sekejap kemudian mereka menembakkan peluru dari pistol mereka kearahaku. Bagiku tembakan peluru itu tidak begitu cepat malah cenderung lambat. Dengan mudah aku menghindarinya.

"M-mustahil! Bagaimana dia bisa menghindarinya?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Huh, siapa peduli. Jika kita menembakinya berkali-kali dia tidak akan bisa menghindar," ucap yang lain. Temannya mengangguk lalu mereka mengarahkan pistolnya padaku.

Mereka menembaki kearahku secara bertubi-tubi. Mereka terlihat kesulitan mengikuti pergerakanku yang terlalu cepat.

"Hei,"

Mereka menoleh kearah suara di belakang mereka. Dan dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut mereka. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi mereka.

"Terkejut?" Tanyaku.

Mereka hanya bisa bergetar untuk menjawabku. Kemudian aku membenturkan kepala mereka satu sama lain dengan kuat. Selanjutnya aku membenturkan kepala mereka dengan tanah beton di bawah.

Melihat mereka semua sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku menepuk-nepukkan tanganku untuk menghilangkan debu. Lalu, aku berjalan mendekati gadis yang kini meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku lembut. "Tak perlu takut, mereka sudah aku tangani. Aku juga bukan orang jahat."

Setelah mendengar perkataanku dia mendongak untuk melihat kearahku. Sesaat aku terpoesona dengan kecantikan gadis ini. Wajahnya sangat cantik, lalu rambut putih panjangnya yang dia ikat, dan kulit putih beraih yang menawan. Benar-benar tipe gadis idaman lelaki seumuranku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak jangan sekarang. Lagipula dia gadis yang baru kutemui dan tidak kenal. Berpikir jernih!

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum padaku

Pipiku memanas setelah mendengarrnya. Sikapnya begitu halus lalu suaranya juga terdengar lembut dan senyumnya begitu indah. Sialan! Jika Thor Otou-san melihatku pasti dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh memalukan.

"Ya tidak apa-apa," ucapku mencoba tetap tenang. "Apa kau mau kutemani? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu. Mungkin saja ada orang yang ingin mengganggumu lagi," tawarku.

Dia tambah tersenyum. Aku hanya meneguk ludah melihatnnya. "Benarkah? Kau sangat baik. Tapi... "

Hmm... tapi apa?

"... aku belum punya tempat tinggal disini," ucapnya. "Sebenarnya aku masih baru disini. Aku sedang mencari tempat tinggal."

Hmm... masih baru ya? Sama sepertiku dong.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu."

"Meminta sesuatu padaku?"

"Iya. Aku... " dia menghentikan ucapannya seakan ingin mengumpulkan keberaniannya dulu. "Aku ingin tinggal dulu bersamamu. Aku aku tahu ini sungguh mendadak. Tapi aku percaya padamu karena kau telah menolongku. Aku aku tidak akan mereporkanmu. Aku akan mencari makan sendiri dan mencuci bajuku sendiri. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku hanya butuh tempat tinggal untuk sementara, itu saja," ucapnya yang terdengar panik itu.

Hmm, tinggal bersamaku? Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis ini mungkin termasuk 'bule tersesat'. Dia bilang hanya sementara dan tidak akan merepotkanku. Lalu apa salahnya? Mungkin aku harus menyembunyikan kekuatanku.

"Setelah kupikir, tidak ada salahnya kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Wah! Terima kasih, terima kasih. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," ucapnya.

"Yah, aku juga senang membantumu," ucapku. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke apartemenku."

"Ha'i," ucapnya sambil mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil melihat keempat berandal tadi yang tersungkur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadinya aku ingin memanggil polisi tapi aku pikir mereka bisa menyadari perbuatan mereka dan menyesalinya. Lalu mereka bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik," jawabku.

"Wah, ternyata kau orang yang bijaksana juga ya."

"Ah, benarkah? Hehe," aku hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Umm, lalu siapa namamu?"

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku ya. Maaf ya," ucapnya. "Namaku Weiss, errr-Schnee? Ya, namaku Weiss Schnee. Panggil saja aku Weiss. Untuk orang jepang menyebutkan marga dulu ya? Tapi di tempatku kami menyebutkan marga belakangan."

Aku merasa sedikit heran saat dia terlihat ragu saat menyebut marganya. Tapi apa peduliku.

"Umm, Weiss-san?" Dia membalas dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Ha'i Naruto-san."

"Lalu darimana asalmu, Weiss-san? Kenapa kau pergi ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Errr- aku berasal dari Norwegia. Aku hanya ingin pindah dan belajar di sini. Aku tidak punya alasan yang khusus," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Entahlah tapi dia terlihat ragu saat menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa dia gugup? Mungkin saja. Lalu tadi dia bilang dia berasal dari Norwegia. Bukankah itu tempat legenda Nordik berasal? Hmm, sepertinya aku bisa berbincang-bincang tentang sejarah mitologi Nordik dengannya.

"Norwegia ya? Menarik."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Saat ini aku dan Weiss-san sudah sampai di apartemenku.

"Wah, apartemenmu terlihat sangat nyaman dan besar. Tempat ini juga sangat bersih," ucapnya.

"Hehe, terima kasih. Aku rajin membersihkan tempat ini karena bimbingan ayahku," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu. Ayo ikut aku."

"Ha'i"

Aku pun membawanya ke kamar yang akan dia tempati.

"Hmm, apa ini kamarmu Naruto-san?"

"Yah memang benar. Tapi kau boleh menggunakannya saat tinggal di sini."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Aku bisa tidur di sofa saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan sama sekali. Lagipula kau ini perempuan tidak sepantasnya tidur di sofa. Biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Sekarang masukkan saja barang-barangmu di lemari yang masih kosong itu."

"Ha'i. Terima kasih banyak. Kau sungguh orang yang baik Naruto-san."

"Ya sama-sama. Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Nanti datanglah ke dapur dan makan malam. Kau pasti kelelahan."

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Hoaaammmz... ah tidurku nyenyak sekali malam ini. Aku ingin minum air putih dulu. Aku pun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih di kulkas. Hmm, tapi ada yang aneh. Aku mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur. Aku pun penasaran dan menuju ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur aku dapat melihat macam-macam masakan dari daging, sayur dan lainnya. Aku melihat gadis yang kemarin sedang mempersiapkan makanan di meja makan. Siapa namanya ya? Oh iya, Weiss Schnee.

"Uhh Weiss-san, apa kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanyaku.

"Oh Naruto-san, selamat pagi. Iya, aku yang menyiapkan semua ini sebagai sarapan kita. Yah, sebagai rasa terima kasihku padamu," ucapnya.

"Tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Aku tidak ingat menyimpan semua bahan-bahan yang kau gunakan ini. Apa kau beli sendiri?" Tanyaku.

"Ah iya. Aku baru membeli semua bahannya pagi tadi. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku menggunakan uangku sendiri."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau punya banyak uang. Apa uangmu masih cukup?"

"Iya, aku masih punya cukup uang. Sekarang makanlah dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah."

"Iya. Tapi aku ingin mandi dulu."

"Ah iya."

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

"Wahh, masakanmu enak sekali Weiss-san. Seperti masakan restoran saja."

"Hehehe terima kasih. Aku belajar memasak dari kakakku."

Aku mengangguk membalasnya. Aku memakan masakan Weiss-san dengan lahap. Jujur, aku tidak pernah makan makanan seenak ini sebelumnya. Apa Weiss-san seorang koki professional?

"Oh iya Weiss-san. Apa kau juga bersekolah di Kuoh Academy? Kulihat kau memakai seragamnya," tanyaku. Ya aju melihatnya memakai seragam Kuoh Academy sejak bangun tadi.

"Iya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah disini. Aku baru saja pindah dari sekolah lamaku."

"Oh. Kalau begitu kita akan pergi ke sekolah bersama selama kau tinggal di apartemenku."

"Ha'i."

"Tapi aku penasaran apa tidak ada yang mengurus tempat tinggalmu selama berada disini? Bukankah orang tua atau walimu seharusnya mempersiapkan semuanya dulu sebelum kau pergi?"

"Ah itu... ano, hehehe," ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum-senyum canggung. "Oh itu karena orang tuaku sangat sibuk. Mereka lupa untuk mempersiapkannya dulu hehehe. Jadi terpaksa aku harus cari tempat tinggal sendiri."

"Hmm... sungguh?"

"I-iya hehehehe," ucapnya yang masih canggung.

Aku mengangguk. Aku yakin dia bohong atau semacamnya. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang memang tidak seharusnya aku tahu.

"Jadi kau berada di tahun ke berapa Weiss-san?"

"Tahun pertama."

"Hmm, benarkah? Aku juga berada pada tahun pertama."

"Wah, kalau begitu semoga kita nanti bisa sekelas ya."

"Ha'i."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat makannya. Aku tak sabar untuk ke sekolah."

"Ah iya."

.

.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Sekarang aku dan Weiss-san sudah berada di Kuoh Academy. Dia terlihat sangat antusias terlihat dari ekspresinya yang berbinar melihat sekolah ini.

"Wah, jadi ini yang namanya sekolah. Tempatnya besar dan bagus. Juga ada banyak teman seumuran di sini," ucapnya berbinar.

"Hmm, memangnya kau tak pernah pergi ke sekolah sebelumnya?" Tanyaku melihat sikapnya yang sedikit aneh itu.

"E-eh, bu-bukan begitu. Ini hanya karena aku sudah cukup lama tidak bersekolah yang membuatku rindu, hehe," ucapnya.

"Oh. Ayo langsung saja masuk."

"Ha'i."

Tepat saat kami masuk gerbang Kuoh Academy kami langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Ah itu Naruto-kun!"

"Benar, itu Naruto-kun! Dia keren seperti biasa."

"Dia bersama seorang perempuan! Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia kekasihnya."

"Apa!? Kekasih? Jangan bercanda."

Weiss-san menoleh kearahku dan berucap, "Sepertinya mereka menyebutmu Naruto-san. Kau terkenal di sini ya?"

"Ah tidak juga. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka meneriaki namaku seperti itu."

"Hmm mungkin aku sedikit mengerti. Menurutku kau memang terlihat cukup ker-"

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas saja. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu."

"Ah benar juga. Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi di kelas jika kelas kita sama. Jika tidak, mungkin kita bisa bertemu di kantin."

"Begitu ya. Kau mau kuantar?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke kelas saja."

"Ha'i. Sampai jumpa di kelas."

.

.

Kelas ini terasa begitu ramai seperti biasa. Dan juga aku dikerubungi oleh perempuan di sini.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau punya waktu luang sore ini? Apa kau mau ikut kami karaoke bersama?" Tanya gadis di depanku bersama 2 gadis di sampingnya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa. Ajak orang lain saja ya," jawabku. Sungguh, kenapa mereka selalu saja mengajakku untuk hangout bersama mereka? Setiap hari mereka selalu saja mencoba mendekatiku. Jujur aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua itu.

"Yah, sayang sekali." Dan mereka pun berjalan pergi.

Huft, syukurlah. Sekarang aku bisa santai sejenak di sini. Aku harap hari ini akan berjalan tanpa ada hal-hal merepotkan.

Dari samping aku merasakan seseorang melihatku. Dan benar saja seorang gadis berambut putih menatap lekat kearahku sambil memakan cemilannya. Oh ya, namanya adalah Toujou Koneko. Aku ingat dia adalah maskot dari sekolah ini. Kenapa dia memerhatikanku sampai seperti itu? Dia terus menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun sambil makan cemilannya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dan kupalingkan pandanganku darinya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku merasakan aura aneh menyeruak darinya. Aura miliknya berbeda dengan manusia. Aura yang dimilikinya terasa gelap dan jahat. Apakah iblis? Aku juga merasakan aura lain seperti hewan terutama kucing atau yang lebih kuat lagi. Aura apa ini? Youkai kucing? Nekoshou? Yah itu mungkin saja tidak salah lagi.

Pertama kali aku mengetahui ini langsung saja aku menyelidiki gadis ini. Dan hal paling mencurigakan adalah Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang dia ikuti. Aku merasakan aura gelap yang sama dari semua anggota klub itu. Apakah mereka semua iblis? Itulah teori paling memungkinkan menurutku.

Dan akhir-akhir ini aku melihat anggota baru klub itu. Aku merasakan aura gelap juga menyelimutinya, padahal sebelumnya auranya hanya seperti manusia biasa. Apa dia manusia yang berubah menjadi iblis?

Dan ternyata tidak hanya klub itu. Ternyata semua anggota osis juga memiliki aura yang sama.

Tapi kenapa iblis berada di sini dan belajar di sekolah manusia? Aku tidak tahu. Mereka sepertinnya memiliki rahasia yang perlu aku ungkap. Mungkin saja mereka memiliki niat jahat untuk orang-orang di sini. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Setahuku iblis itu makhluk yang jahat.

Di saat aku terhanyut dalam pemikiranku, pintu kelas terbuka dan muncul sensei kami dari balik pintu. Dia menuju ke depan mejanya dan berkata, "Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Sensei!"

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru."

"Benarkah? Apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Semoga saja laki-laki keren seperti Kiba-senpai dan Naruto-kun."

"Tidak. Lebih baik jika perempuan seperti Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai atau seperti Koneko-chan."

"Aku tidak peduli laki-laki arau perempuan. Yang penting dia orangnya baik."

"Wah aku senang dengan keantusiasan kalian. Aku yakin teman baru kita juga akan senang. Nah kalau begitu Schnee-san, silahkan masuk."

"Ha'i."

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut putih panjang. Oh ternyata Weiss-san.

"Schnee-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ha'i sensei. Perkenalkan nama saya Schnee, Weiss. Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi teman sampai seterusnya. Mohon bantuannya."

"Wooh kawai!"

"Cantiknya!"

"Schnee-san. Kau dapat duduk di tempat duduk belakang Uzumaki-san. Uzumaki-san tolong angkat tanganmu."

"Ha'i sensei." Aku pun mengangkat tanganku.

"Terima kasih sensei," ucap Weiss-san yang dibalas anggukan oleh sensei. Dia pun menuju tempat duduknya.

"Uzumaki-san, apa kau tidak keberatan berbagi buku dengan Schnee-san. Dia masih belum punya buku pegangan."

"Ha'i sensei. Saya tidak keberatan," jawabku.

Sensei pun mengangguk dan memulai pengajaran hari ini.

"Hai Naruto-san," sapa Weiss-san di belakangku.

Aku pun menoleh. "Hai juga. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku senang kita dapat menjadi teman sekelas."

"Ya aku juga. Tapi kita tidak bisa bicara di dalam kelas jika tidak terlalu penting."

"Oh benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu."

Sementara itu aku dapat merasakan Koneko-san memperhatikan kami dengan seksama.

.

.

"Wah, ternyata kue Jepang enak sekali," ucap Weiss-san yang sedang makan kue dango.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di taman setelah membeli beberapa cemilan dari kantin. Sebenarnya kami ingin berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah karena dia ingin mengetahui tempat-tempat di sekolah ini.

"Kau benar. Aku juga sangat suka saat pertama kali mencobanya."

"Aku jadi ingin mencoba kue-kue jepang yang lain."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita keliling kota untuk beli kue-kue jepang? Aku tahu beberapa tempat yang menjual beberapa kue terbaik di Kuoh. Sekalian jalan-jalan keliling kota agar kau terbiasa dengan kota ini."

"Wah aku sangat suka itu. Ternyata kau orang yang sangat baik. Baiklah nanti sore kita akan jalan-jalan keliling kota. Aku tidak sabar lagi."

Aku mengangguk.

Sementara itu...

"...Akeno, kau sudah dapat asal usul dari laki-laki itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Ini dia buchou..." ucap gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Akeno. Dia menyerahkan selembar kertas pada buchounya. "Tapi entahlah buchou. Aku rasa ada yang aneh. Beberapa tahun lalu dia adalah seorang murid di Tokyo sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti sekolah. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian dia mendaftar dan menjadi murid di sini."

"Begitu ya. Jadi kira-kira apa yang dia lakukan selama beberapa tahun setelah dia berhenti sekolah sampai mendaftar di sini?"

Akeno hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Huft, kurasa kita harus menyelidikinya lebih jauh lagi. Akeno apa kau mau mengikuti gerak-geriknya kemanapun dia pergi?"

"Hehe, Tentu buchou."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **A/N: Jadi bagaimana menurut reader(s)? Apakah mengecewakan? Membosankan? Kalian bisa mengatakannya di review.**

 **Weiss Schnee adalah OC di sini. Saya ngambil karakternya dari RWBY. Tentang asal-usulnya akan terlihat mungkin chap depan atau ke depannya lagi.**

 **Untuk review ada yang bilang '** _ **apakah tidak terlalu ekstrim jika Thor meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai dewa?'**_ **Saya tidak tersinggung justru saya sudah menduga akan ada yang bertanya seperti ini. Sebenarnya Thor punya makaud lain. Dan tentu saya gak bisa ngasih tahu sekarang.**

 **Dan tentang words apakah sudah cukup? Sebenarnya saya mau nambah wordsnya tapi takut kepanjangan dan malah jadi membosankan.**

 **Mungkin itu saja ya. Dan terima kasih yang sudah fav, foll, dan rev fic ini.**

 **Saya Tausende Vogel out.**

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **See You!**_


End file.
